story of my 7th grade life
by animexxluvexx
Summary: second fanfic basicly my life in 7th grade exept put in to naruto form its hinatas first year in middle school and sh finds a bunch of intersting things hinaxnaru hinaxgaa hinaxkiba mabey some OOC with hinata though...
1. Chapter 1

---note--- second ever fanfic! Its based on my life in 7th grade because I always pictured myself as Hinata. I'm a horrible speller so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. And if by any chance my friend Madi should read this I have a message for her: DON'T. SAY. ANYTHING! R&R =D Oh and in this story gaara and temari and konkuro arnt siblings.

--On with the story!!—

I woke up the first day of Konoha middle school and imideitly thought 'this is gonna be a bad day'. At leased my friend Temari was going to the same school as me.

In the summer we were desperately trying to get in to the same school. I applied for suna middle school but I didn't get accepted. The day after that she tells me that she got accepted in to konoha middle school. I wanted to go to suna though because it didn't have a dress code while konoha did.

I got my uniform on. A white colerd shirt with a kakai skirt . The dress code was not officialy called a uniform because you had option on what you could wear…just not that many. I pulled my long blue-ish black hair in to a pony tail. I ate my breakfast and was off to school without as much as a good-bye from my father.

As I enter the campus I almost cringed. It was so much bigger than my last school! It was an out door school. The colors green and white were defiantly noticeable. The next thing I noticed I was definaly not expecting.

A blonde boy about my height maybe a little taller. He had distinct wisker marks on his cheeks and a smile that could light up a room! Oh and those lips!! I just wanted to kiss him so badly!

I had to give myself a mental slap for that. What was I thinking! I don't even know him he's probably a jerk like all the cute boys are in movies. I walked into line to get my sceduel and I noticed in front of me was my old friend Tenten.

When we were in school last year Tenten barley ever came to school. She claimed she got sick a lot I just think she was ditching. All though she wasn't there a lot when she was it was a party! Not every one loved her but no one hated her.

I got my sceldual and waited for Temari. When she came through the door with her scedual in hand I ran up to her to see what classes we had together…unfortunaly we had no classes together. Luckily we had lunch together though.

I set off to my home room. Kakashi was my teacher for home room and math, which was 3rd period. I knew a few people but not too many one person though was my friend who was Tayuya. She sat across from me so I quietly said "H-hi…" She looked at me for a moment as if she had no clue who I was, and let me tell u I was scared was I so forgettable she forgot who I was in a few months?!?!?

When she saw me starting to freak out she said "Oh hey Hinata how are you?'' She said she was doing fine and that's basicly all we said.

On my way to 1rst period I saw that blonde boy walking towed the class I was heading to. I got a shock of excitement thinking maybe he was in my class. Unfortunatly he just walked my my class and went into the class next to mine. I walked in and sat in the back of the class and zoned out the rest of the period.

Walking to 2nd period which was p.e I noticed the blonde walking the same way as me and no tuning. I knew he was in my class this time.

I cursed again when I saw him walk to a different p.e teacher, well at leased I had the same period as him.

I spent my brunch with Temari. When brunch was over I went to third period and all I could think was FINALY!! When I saw the blonde boy sitting across the room . I learn his name was naruto, what a unusual name I thought to myself. I had 4th period then it was lunch.

I pointed the blonde boy out to temari. She laughed and said "Him?!?!? Seriously you could do way better" The she added "Im gonna tell him!" She got up jokingly and started walking over to him. I yelled "no!!" and she stoped and laughed.

5th 6th and 7th period, I have Naruto in all thoughs classes so the end of the day is deffinaly my favorite. I walked home and thougth to my self hey this isn't going to be so bad. I did my home work and let myself drift off to sleep.

--chapter end—

Ok so there is my first chapter hope you liked it the second one will becoming soon thanks for reading!!!=)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

--note— ok chapter two : here enters Shino and Gaara!!! P.S the story please pick me by I-HATE-YOU is basicly my friends way of making life if she could.

--story—

A few days passed and nothing happened, well to tell you the truth it was about a month. It was brunch when Temari came up to me and said very happily "I DID IT!!!!"

"W-what did you d-do?" she was only this happy when she did something bad so frankly I was scared.

She laughed and said "I told Naruto you liked him!!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Well I didn't accualy tell him…I was too scared by that…so I gave him a note that said it!!"

I was amazed how my so called best friend could have done this to me! Then I do something I never do: I flipped out…

"……..BITCH! How could you?!?!?"

Everyone around me froze. They some boys stared at us in anticipation of a cat fight. Temari froze too, she had a look for a moment that said "I'm so sorry…" but it faded after a second and the look turned into "Fuck being sorry that was such an adrenilin rush im so glad I did that!!!"

The rest of the day I was anticipating him confronting me about it but he didn't. I was sad but yet glad (A/N hehe I made a ryme!) he didn't. I wanted to explain things to him but I was scared about his reactinion…

A month later still nothing. I finally thought things cooled down and there would be no more boy drama, but oh I was soo wrong.

Chouji, a boy who sits in front of me in p.e , had a huge crush on Temari. He confronted her durning lunch and asked her to the dance. Her response? You really want to know? Fine but remember I warned you…their conversation when something like this:

Chouji: Hey Temari.

Temari: What do you want?

Chouji: Umm I was wondering if you..uhh…wanted to uhhh… go to the dance with me?!?!

Temari: …Listen to me very closely… I…HATE…YOU!

After that Chouji went in to a corner and cried.

A few weeks past and nothing happened until a girl in my 5th period class came up to me in the hall and said "Hinata! Shino was gonna ask you out but I told him you already had boy friend" I was so confused! I had absoulutly no clue who Shino was so…I asked "Umm whos shino?" She said "You know that dude in 5th period. He wears a trench coat every day,glasses. Ring a bell?" "Him?!?!?" I sounded almost appalled at the thought of going out with him…He was no naruto that was for sure.

At lunch of couse I told Temari about him. She laughed and said "Good luck with him!" I asked her what she meant by that and she told me "Hinata…Me and you both know if he askes you out your way to nice to say no" I knew she was right.

A week when by and nothing happened with Shino. One day 4th period I had no jacket and it was very cold. I was looking down and rubbing my arms as I walked though the hall, which seemed to be a funnel for the wind. "Are you ok?" I Turned to see a boy with red(and when I say red I don't mean orange I mean red) hair and dark circles surrounding his eyes waiting for a response. I knew who this boy was he was Gaara.

Last year I had a small crush on him for a while. He was cute, but in no way a compassion to naruto.

I almost forgot he asked me a question! "umm Y-ya im just a little cold" I said as I continued to rub my arms. He said "oh" after a moment he said "Do you want to use my jacket?" I was shocked and blushed a bright red. I said "b-but then you'll be cold…" " I'll be fine" he said as he took off his jacket to revel a tight white t-shirt that showed every aspect of his body…and wow I must say he has a nice body… he had a six pack. I knew this because last year I when to the park on a scorching hot day and he had taken his shirt off.

I was so distracted by this I ran in to someone and we both fell over. Gaara stopped to help me up while doing that he put the jacket on my sholders. I took it off and said "T-thanks but then you would be cold and I don't w-want you to suffer for my mistake…" he said "ok suit your self but if you change your mind find me and ill give it to you."

At lunch I told temari of corse and she just said "well why didn't you take it?!?!" To tell you the truth I didn't know I just felt very scared. A Few minutes later shino walked up and said "Hinata will you go out with me?" I thought I was about to faint! Instead of fainting I just said "uhhhhhhhh….ok?" he said "cool" and ran away. I got a "I told you so" look from Temari and then the bell rang and I ran off to class.

The next day I saw him at lunch and we sat together when every ones favorite person (or at leased it seemed like it to every one else) Sasuke came and decided to have a little fun with me he said "hey hinata! So are you guys going out?" shino awnsered with a quick "yes" sasuke said "Well you no doing so well at it you have to do this!" He hugged me. Not like a friend hug but like a hug one would give his girlfriend. His hands were slightly above my butt, and our bodies were pressed together. If I could have seen my face it would have been bright red, but for some reason I was slightly enjoying it, I almost wanted to hug back but my body wouldn't move.

He pulled away and I was a bit sad but not enough to show it on my face. Shino was fuming. I couldn't see his face but I know he was mad. Sasuke then said "now that's what you do when your going out with someone." He walked away after that. We just sat there in silence as I was scared to look at him.

I felt something on my back and though as that feels good. Then I relized what it was and I looked behind me to see Sasuke giving me a make-shift back massage. This time my body reacted I got up and walked away. That day in 5th period I got a note from shino that said "were over I need some one whos a little more loyal."

I was relived and happy so I when home did my home work and just chilled until I fell asleep.


End file.
